Nagisa-sensei!
by insxnerate
Summary: "I do hope you can kill me," the petite, girly excuse of a 'homeroom teacher' said coyly, a grin on his face, "Before graduation, that is." He challenged the class with a smile on his face, as if asking a little, casual favour from a friend.
1. NOTE

**Story Title:** Nagisa-sensei!

 **Summary:** "I do hope you can kill me," the petite, girly excuse of a 'homeroom teacher' said coyly, a grin on his face, "Before graduation, that is." He challenged the class with a smile on his face, as if asking a little, casual favour from a friend.

This story will feature Nagisa-sensei and his class of troublesome punks, Class 3-5 of Paradise High School, as well as their attempts to kill their homeroom teacher.

 **Warnings:** OCs. The whole class is literally OCs, and this story focuses a little more on the students than Nagisa himself. But don't worry, Nagisa isn't a side character in this story. Also, this story will vary from any future revelations on Class 3-5.

 **Obvious Note:** I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.


	2. New Teacher

**1\. New Teacher  
**

 **GIN**

Paradise High School was, ironically, anything but a paradise. Particularly, Class 3-5 was the picturesque image of Dante's Inferno. Graffiti, of all things, covered the walls of this high school classroom. Lights were often broken and windows often shattered. Tables were ruined and chairs were broken on a daily basis. Laughter, mockery and curses filled the air-this was, without a doubt in the world, where all the trash of this school were gathered.

Today was the start of the new term. My first day in Class 3-5. It wasn't a very difficult experience-most of the people in here were the usual gang-the worst of the crop; the hated of all flavours; the dirtiest of all scumbags.

In my opinion, a loner like me fitted right in.

Tucking the earpieces into my ears, I clicked on some music and proceeded to stare off into space. Perhaps a teacher would come in today. After all, it's the new term. Teachers always felt obliged to walk into this hellhole on day one.

And sure enough, a teacher decided to stroll in.

A teacher.

...

Is that... a teacher?

He was small and petite, smaller in size than the majority of us. He was thin and weak-looking, and had a girly face. Almost instantly after he was noticed, he was surrounded by the major delinquents in class, Ryozo's gang. Ryo himself was sitting at his seat, watching from a distance.

"Huh? Some college intern?" one guy called, offended, "Seriously?"

"Get the fuck out of here, I know middle schoolers taller than you." said another.

"Hey, is this li'l shrimp actually a chick?" someone asked.

The 'teacher' kept his head down, seemingly regretting his choice of even waking up today at all. He sighed and was ready to cry, but he seemed a little more resigned to his fate than in despair. At this point, the leader of delinquents, Ryozo got out of his seat, kicking his chair aside in the process, and stepped towards the crowd.

"Has your dumbass not realized yet what kind of school this is?" mockery began.

"If you don't wanna end up in a full body cast, I'd suggest you call it a sick day and leave us to have study hall for the rest of the day," someone suggested, looking down on him further.

I sighed. There it is. The traditional teacher bullying. This was an annual event. Soon after, the teacher would rush out, scared shitless, call in a sudden leave to the office, and never return. It happened every year and honestly, I was getting tired of this.

Surprisingly, the blue-haired boy spoke up in his small, nervous voice: "Uh...The bell just rang, so please sit down in your seats..." he was evidently hesitant in speaking up, which caused the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen.

"'Pwease sit down in your seats'~" someone imitated in total mockery, erupting into laughter and causing a chain of guffaws from the rest of his gang.

Almost immediately, the crowd parted (or was shoved aside) for Ryo, who march straight up to the teacher and lifted him roughly by the collar. Most people in class feared Ryozo, especially since he had the face of a born criminal and his rough personality wasn't everyone's favourite.

"Try ordering us around one more time," he threatened, "...and I'll fucking **kill** you."

Something seemed to strike a switch in the teacher. His nervous, sullen expression melted into an indifferent, unreadable face. He didn't say another word-he just smiled. His lips pulled into a sly, professional smile.

He dropped his attendance book. Our eyes, unknowingly turned to the sudden drop of clumsiness-

A snap. A loud, screeching crack that seemed like a flash of lighting snapped everyone into a stunned state of surprise. For everyone, we couldn't register what just happened.

And by the time the fog in our minds cleared up, Ryo was held in a hostage position. The teacher had unknowingly and within that instant, made his way behind the larger man and held a finger at his neck. A dark, foreboding feeling clenched at my chest-was this, was he emitting bloodlust?

As quickly as it all happened, Ryo was flipped forward and facing the teacher again, who smiled a cheerful, childish grin at the delinquent. "I _do_ hope you can kill me," he seemed to be encouraging Ryozo, "Before graduation. that is."

It was a challenge. He had issued us a goal no teacher had ever tried to prepare for. As this registered in our heads, the teacher turned away and picked up the attendance book he had previously dropped. Everyone's attention was on him. Ryo had his hand on his neck, wary of the death threat he experienced.

He placed the book on the ragged teacher's table and turned to us.

"Please take your seats," he started, "I will now begin class."


	3. Clumsy Teacher

**2\. Clumsy Teacher**

 **GIN**

I yawned. My bag strap sliding off my shoulder and my collar crumpled, I made my way to the accursed class in the corner of the old building. Today was Day Two of being in Class 3-5, and it's only gotten worse. For some magical reason, I became Class Representative, so now I have a stupid badge on my uniform. I spent all day yesterday wondering if i could just throw it in the trash so I didn't have to bother putting in back on every day.

"Ah, Otonashi-san! Good morning."

I turned around to the feminine voice. Our new teacher, who had introduced himself as Shiota Nagisa yesterday stood behind me, carrying a high stack of what seemed like class registers containing information on his students-namely, us. He seemed to be struggling, the tall tower of papers blocking his view.

"Good morning, sensei..." I greeted, mumbling. "Help?" I offered.

Sensei lifted his head quickly, looking at me like I was the messiah or something. He seemed to beam like a child at the offer. "Really? Thanks so much, Otonashi-san!"

"Uhn." I hummed in reply.

* * *

"Yo, Gin!" Kazuto greeted at my arrival. "Your bedhead is amazing as always!"

"Morning, Kazu." I greeted simply, placing the stack of papers on Sensei's table, proceeding to my seat after. "Bedhead?" I asked.

He began to ruffle my head roughly, saying something about the gravity-defying nonsense he couldn't believe I walked around with all morning, doing me the reluctant favour of fixing my hair. That was when our teacher walked in. I briefly wondered of the time lag between when I walked in and when he did.

"Good morning, everyone!" he greeted placing his stack of papers _under_ the table, earning questionable looks from the students. He took the stack I had previously put on and placed it under the table as well. he looked at me expectantly.

Oh. I'm the Class rep.

"Stand." I called out, and as expected, only a quarter of people absent-mindedly got off their seats. "Guys," I called again, catching their attention, "Get up for a sec." And they reluctantly did as told. _Why_

"Bow-" I was cut short because I was too stunned to continue. The class had taken my second word as a cue of sorts, and a couple of them leap out with blunt weapons-a dictionary, a bat, and where did you get that kendo sword, Naga?

Skillfully, Sensei took a step back to dodge the swing of the kendo sword, then swerved a little to the right to evade the book. He titled his head to side and away from the course of the baseball bat's swing. Naga, trained in kendo, continued his attack by bringing his sword upward. Sensei merely tilted his head upwards to dodge it. The series of attack and evade continued for two minutes until the three were completely tired out.

"Okay, no hits today either." he gleefully announced, "Guess you're all staying for class today."

The sane people in class all sighed. These three were retarded, pure _idiots_. They had spent _all day_ yesterday in this loop, the whole class save some less violent people had gone in for the kill. And they only ended up wasting their strength.

"Good morning, Sensei." I decided to continue.

"Good morning, Sensei." the class chorused lifelessly.

* * *

 _"If you manage to touch me even once with your attacks, I'll let you go free for the day; If you manage to wound me, you're free to not come to school at all for the rest of the term." said Shiota Nagisa, "But otherwise, I expect everyone to be in school whenever they can, got it?"_

What happens if we play truant? Nagisa-sensei spends the night at your place going through one-on-one lessons with you on everything we've done throughout the day. Honestly, _it's fucking scary_.

"Man, I can't believe we actually had a lesson where everyone kept quiet." the female Class representative, Kana spoke, slightly glad. "Nagisa-sensei's pretty cute, don'tcha think?" she grinned, a mischievous look on her face.

"Really?" another girl, Yuka asked. "Well, imagine if we put twintails on his head-"

"Gin, what do you think?" It took me a moment to realize I was being called. There were only five girls in this class, but for some reason they roped me into their gang of chat sometimes. Perhaps, it was because I was the only guy that stared off to space all the time doing nothing.

"Don't really care." I answered simply. Well, I cna't dismiss the fact that putting twintails on our teacher sounded interesting, but sneaking up on the male was something no one in class was capable of doing at the moment.

"Well, that's to be expected." Kana chuckled, "But Nagisa-sensei is like you a lot, Gin."

 _Like me?_ I wondered, "How so?"

"Like how you two have girly names." Yuka's twin sister, Mika spoke up, "And at first glance, you're a wimp."

Ouch. Mika was always blunt and honest, except that she didn't speak up often.

"Girly names? Gin?" Yuka inquired.

"Otonashi Shizu." Mika sighed, recalling the name I hadn't been called in a while, "Yuka, you're the one that started calling him Gin and it just stuck." she explained. Yuka had an understanding look, as if it was a surprising revelation.

"What's on here?" Kazu interrupted playfully, a hand on the table. "Gin, you flirtin' with the girls again?" Instinctively, I flicked his forehead with my fingers. He let out a joking 'ow'.

"Close," Kana said as she laughed at our antics, " _We're_ flirting with _him_."

"No one's flirting with anyone!" Mika snapped.

"Flirting?" Yuka tilted her head to the side questioningly.

Before I'd known, our conversation had drifted away from our teacher. No one seemed to notice the change, so I didn't bring up the fact either.

* * *

"Bye, Gin! See ya tomorrow!" Kazu bid me goodbye as he dashed out of the classroom, bag in hand. I wave, not sure if he sees me.

"Bye, Gin!"

"Bye-byee!"

"See ya."

Words of goodbye were thrown about as everyone left the classroom to home. Eventually, I picked up my bag and headed out as well, switching off the lights and fans on the way out.

A thud. A weird-sounding crack. A high-pitched yelp. Sounds of papers scattering across the floor.

I turn around, to see our blue-haired homeroom teacher sprawled on the floor, a flood of papers surrounding him. I sweatdrop. It was hard to believe this teacher, who was clumsy as a baby deer, could be as strong as a bear and as slippery as an eel.

 _Which is the real Sensei, I wonder?_

"Hi, Sensei..." I greeted, mumbling. "Help?" I offered.

Sensei lifted his head quickly, looking at me like I was the messiah or something. He seemed to beam like a child at the offer. "Really? Thanks so much, Otonashi-san!"

"Uhn." I hummed in reply.


	4. Hardworking Teacher

**3\. Hardworking Teacher**

 **KANA**

Nagisa-sensei always heads to school much earlier than anyone else. When the sun is barely up and the dew still remains on the leaves, the blue-haired man steps out from his home and toward Paradise High. I, taking my usual cycling route across the neighbourhood delivering newspapers, found out on the third day of the new term that my teacher and I lived on the same street.

"Good morning, Yukishiro-san!" he greets me.

"Good morning, Nagisa-sensei!" I greet back with a smile.

Nagisa-sensei was a strange teacher. He had asked us to refer to him with his first name, but insists on referring to us students by our last names. I would suspect he wanted to create a sense of distance between us, but I can't get a clear read on his intentions.

Nevertheless, I rush off to drop off the last of the newspapers, then cycled home.

* * *

"Everyone, I'm homee!" I called upon my entrance, kicking off my shoes.

"Oh, you're back." my 15-year-old younger brother stated simply, munching on a slice of toast as he fitted on his shoes. "And I'm off."

"Kana-nee, Kana-nee!" the 9-year-old pair of twins cheered, "Kana-nee's back!"

"Yes, I know." my 12 year old sister said nonchalantly, "Don't forget your lunchbox!"

"Kanna," my five-year old brother tugged at my sleeve, "Velcom bwack."

"Nana!" my three-year old sister laughed, spilling her food all over the place.

"Let's go!" I called. Lifting my bag to my back, I leaped onto my bicycle. The twins got on as well, one on the back seat and the other standing on little footholds by the wheels. Seven minutes to the bell, I cycled a marathon.

"Have a safe trip!"

* * *

I skidded the last steps into the classroom, flipping into a dramatic ending pose. "Saaafee!" I declared.

"Dammit, I lost!" I heard someone groan in despair.

"Yes, I'm freaking rich!" another celebrated.

I laughed at the usual gambling party that happened every morning. I was always on the verge of **late** , so the class had taken up the habit of placing bets on whether I would be late that day. "So, who won today?" I asked, placing my bag at my seat.

"Gin." Kazu whined.

Gin sat on his seat with his usual poker face, holding out a V pose in victory.

* * *

"Yukishiro-san, which formula would we use for this question?" Nagisa-sensei asked, turning his attention to me.

Taken by surprise, I froze in confusion. Which formula was what again, how?

"Uh, take a wild guess." he tried.

There were four formulae on the board-"Uh, number two?" I took a leap of faith.

"Bingo!" Nagisa-sensei held out his hands in an OK. "For questions containing decimals of an indefinite figure, this formula is the one you should use." he explained. "Is everyone clear?"

Nagisa-sensei seemed to not be very experienced in teaching, but anyone could see how hard he tried. People often saw how many notes that book in his hand contained whenever he turned around. He kept things easy and simple, always offering to help anyone that had trouble.

A chalk shot towards the table right behind me. Yuka yelps in surprise.

"Nekozawa-san, I would prefer if you didn't write headcanons in my class." Nagisa chuckled, the grin of the kindest devil in the world on his face. Casually, he picks up another chalk and continued his lesson.

Nagisa-sensei was a scary teacher on occasions. It was as if he had eyes at the back of his head. He always knew what every member of the class was doing when he taught-and his reactions were always too fast for us to register.

As my mind drifted, another chalk flew towards another table. This time the girl did not show much of a surprised reaction. Mika merely looked up, a poker face on her features. She almost looked irritated at being interrupted. Unfazed as well, the teacher speaks.

"Neko-san, no writing fanfictions either."

* * *

Three days into the new school term and Nagisa-sensei had gotten everyone's names and faces memorized. No one really thought much of it. To them, Nagisa-sensei may have just been an overenthusiastic teacher with, regrettably speaking, superior fighting skills.

I'm always the first to leave school when the bell rings, because I've got part-time jobs to go for, but when i pass by Nagisa-sensei's house around nine in the evening, he seems to have just reached home from school. God knows what he does in the school, but those worksheet papers don't give me a good premonition of what'll happen the next day.

As great a teacher he is, we're probably all failures in his eyes. After all, everyone here is messed up in the head in some way. There is, after all, a reason why we were all shoved into one class of rotten junk.

"Yukishiro-san." I heard my teacher's voice call me. I had been standing in front of his head when I drifted into my train of thought. I quickly shook off my reverie and turned to the teacher. I brought a smile on my face.

"Ah, Nagisa-sensei! Are you returning from work?" I asked.

"I could say the same to you, Yukishiro-san." he smiled at me, "I've heard that you take up part-time work to support your family. It's admirable to have such responsibilities at your age."

"Ah, yes." I respond to him the same way I respond to every other adult that speaks to me, "I've opted to take in my siblings by myself, so I ought to do my best." I say. "I'm the big sister, after all!"

 _"I've heard the orphanage's closing."_

 _"My, what happened?"_

 _"Bankruptcy. All the children left in there are unwanted, ugly, or cursed. No one even goes near the building."_

Looks of pity and gazes that pretend to sympathize with me. Adults often believe that superficial emotions can fool children. They think that it would make us feel any better. I've lived with that for years, and I can say for sure that I don't need any adults in my life.

This teacher-was just slightly different. He looked at me, not with empathy, not in charity...but in pride.

"You've gone through a lot, haven't you?" he gave me a smile. His smiles were ever-present, but one thing I noticed was that they were all real. His emotions were always genuine, because he wanted a genuine, sold relationship with us. "Sensei will always be around if you need help, okay?"

I've never had a father, and I've always been the oldest. I've never depended on anyone. I've never been anyone's little something.

But here he is.

Someone that is worth my time.


	5. Tiny Teacher

**4\. Tiny Teacher**

 **RYO**

Ryozo never liked being under anyone. Parents, Teachers, Students...who cares? No one gives a shit or two about people not in their circle of friendship. He's always been alone, and he prefers it that way. Minimal human contact, limited social exposure.

No one tells him what to do. No one's _ever_ told him what to do. As if he was a fleeting passerby, everyone left him to his own devices, giving useless encouragements like _watch and learn! Some things can only be learned by observing the people around you!_ As if shit was that easy. Humans aren't phones. We can't just _install_ some information and _boom!_ we know how to do this now!

No one was there to tell him what to do. No one told him what was right and what was wrong. No one was there to give him any sense of belonging and comfort when he was confused and conflicted. No one but himself. That is why he decided for himself. He forced himself to come to his own conclusions on what was right or wrong. And when anyone corrected him, he tossed the words aside. He strongly believes in himself, and only himself.

Before he'd known, people feared him. People steered away at the mere sight of him, demanding their children to never get within ten meters of him in fear of a homicidal influence. And Ryozo decided that he liked it this way.

Strangely enough, people his age or younger followed him. The rebels of their families, the ones lost in their way and unable to pick themselves up found belonging where Ryozo stood. And Ryozo lead them around reluctantly, claiming that _they're just following him around for some reaso_ n.

Ryo was that kind of person.

And everyone was used to it being that way.

* * *

Alarm clocks are a vile being that all humans have a love-hate relationship with. As for Ryozo, it was a hate-hate relationship. It wasn't as if he wanted to go to school or something, but there were a total of ten alarm clocks in his house. And they were all the type that had to be manually switched off by flipping a switch at the back.

Before this year, he only had one. One rusty alarm clock that suffered through ten years of intense DON'T WAKE ME UP DAMMIT glares. However, when Ryozo had decided on skipping a day of school-this is gonna be a long story, so let's use a page break and get into a flashback for now.

* * *

 _RIIIIIIIIIIING_

The hammer of justice was instantly brought down upon the poor alarm clock, shattering it into shards of metal and plastic. The wielder, tossing the hammer aside, retreated into the covers, silently taking note that he had to buy a new alarm clock later on.

A few hours later, he woke up. Upon noticing the time, he decided to screw school and make breakfast. Nothing wrong with playing truant for one day, after all. He did this all the time last year.

But he definitely didn't expect his doorbell to ring around the evening, and his visitor to have been the teacher he met barely four days ago.

"Natsukawa-san, could I come in?" he asked, his sweet bright smile gracing his face.

Ryozo scowled. First of all how the hell did this teacher find out where he lived?

Nagisa looked tired-there were very faint bags under his eyes-and he carried a lot of papers. He seemed to have come straight from school, which was a fifteen minutes' walk away. He was sweating and catching his breath, but his smile was still there.

Ryo sighed. "Good timing." he said, making way for the teacher to come in, "I made too much dinner."

"Really?"

* * *

"So, are you here cause I skipped school or something?" Ryo asked, chewing on his food.

"Uhn!" Nagisa responded, gobbling up the food, eating as if it was the best meal he's had in ages. Accidentally swallowing too fast, he choked. Ryo, who had been waiting for the moment, quickly passed him a glass of water.

"Thanks. So why weren't you in school today?" Nagisa chuckled awkwardly after downing the water.

"My alarm clock broke." Ryo said, picking up his utensils and bringing them to the sink. "So, you can't possibly have come here because I skipped school. What the hell do you want?"

Mumbling a little thanks as Ryo picked up his dishes as well, Nagisa dug around through his bag of books and papers. "Well, you see, I was thinking that you might've needed some help with catching up on the material you missed today." he explained, showing Ryo some worksheets.

"I see," Ryo mumbled, "No thanks."

"You know the drill?"

Almost immediately, a cleaned (and dried) plate was hurled at Nagisa as if it was a boomerang. Nagisa, responding quickly, caught it with a finger, following the spin of the plate and proceeded to whirl the plate around his finger as if it was a basketball. He stopped the plate gently and handed it back to Ryo.

"Nice try," he complimented. "Though I recommend that you throw with a little more accuracy, in contrast to strength."

"I don't need your advice on how to freaking throw plates!" Ryo snapped.

Nagisa placed a finger at his lips, "Once you lose, you're supposed to listen to class."

"Well, I didn't agree to any stupid bet!"

At that, Nagisa seemed to think of ways to compromise. "Then," he began, "You can use any weapon in your house. If you manage to hit me even once, I'll leave, and I'll never step foot in this house ever again."

That was a good deal, Ryo admitted, but this teacher definitely has something up his sleeve. He's too confident!

"But if you don't manage to hit me, I get to stay in here for today, and I can come in here if you skip school." Nagisa suggested. "And honest match, and I'm in unfamiliar territory." he chuckled, "Or are you not confident you can hit me?"

Nagisa smiled like a child, cheeky and perhaps a little mischievous. But the obvious taunting was something Ryo couldn't disregard.

"Oh, I"ll fucking punch your guts out." Ryo said, placing the last plates in the drawer and cracking his knuckles.

"I have great expectations," Nagisa giggled.

* * *

The variety of weapons in his house were astonishing, and it was obvious on Nagisa's face when he got flustered. Disregarding the possible destruction to his house, Ryo went all out. The first thing he dished out were, well, plates again, (That pun was not intended, I swear) and Nagisa had to catch each and every one of them.

Nagisa was desperate to not let a single plate fall, especially when he spotted some elegant china dishes. "Wait, Natsukawa-san! You shouldn't just throw these!" he panicked as he flew around to salvaged the expensive objects. At that, Ryo stopped for a moment as Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief and carefully settled the plates he had caught in a spot out of harm's way.

"It's fine," Ryo said in a matter-of-fact tone, "My parents are never gonna use 'em anyway."

"B-But, these are expensive, surely, your parents wouldn't want them to be shattered while they're out-"

"Well, they always bring new ones when they get back, so it really doesn't matter." Ryo explained. He casually picked up a chair and threw it to Nagisa as if it was a baseball.

"Eh?" Nagisa caught the chair easily, placing it on the floor and stepping on it. "Natsukawa-san, are your parents rich?" Nagisa asked as he climbed onto the hanging lights, bring his legs up to avoid the second chair.

"Not really. Don't think so." Ryo replied, finding a knives in the kitchen drawer. He picked out the medium-sized ones and threw them like darts.

His teacher, having jumped down from the lights, caught them in between his fingers. Placing them on the table he bailed from the dining room/kitchen, toward the living room. Ryo followed him, a small knife in his hand. He met with Nagisa, who had taken off the hot coat he had on. Thus began a furious spar with Nagisa, with Ryo's attacks getting blocked by a bare-handed Nagisa with some effort.

Then, Nagisa tripped over a stool. _Now!_ Taking this as a chance, Ryo went in for the kill.

But in that instant, Ryo noticed something. His teacher was _smiling._

Then it happened again. Nagisa brought his hands together in a clap that seemed to cause an explosion in Ryo's senses. Ryo dropped the knife and fell backwards, his eyes locked in a daze as his whole body froze and his nerves were paralyzed.

Nagisa quickly got up. "Sorry!" he said, in slight embarrassment, "Self-defense was never my specialty." He crouched down in front of his student. "But this is the most anyone in class has ever driven me to! If this keeps up, you just might be able to kill me someday!"

Nagisa patted Ryo's head as if he was a child, giving words of support for actions that Ryo had never heard a teacher encourage before. Honestly speaking, he wanted to slap his hand away for treating him like a kid. He wanted to pick up that knife and attack once more, but he didn't.

For some reason, he just didn't.

* * *

Back to the present, Ryo is currently switching off his ninth alarm clock. Hideki from next door is still banging on the wall yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP", but let's put that aside and find out where the last alarm clock went.

He yawned.

Time to get to school.


	6. Dreaming Teacher

**5\. Dreaming Teacher**

 **MIKA**

My name is Nekozawa Mika. I am a student of Class 3-5, Paradise High.

"Mika! We're going to be late!" my sister Yuka calls, already in her school uniform, wearing an apron. "We've got exactly twenty minutes to get changed, eat breakfast and walk to school!"

I sit up. Stretch. Then, I yawn. I lazily climbed out of the bed, and headed to the bath to wash my face. Maybe if I take my time long enough I can skip school today. But I don't think I can leave Yuka in that class of boys... I groan.

I spotted a book on the desk. It was Yuka and I's secret exchange diary. Childish, but that was what we didn't care about. I flipped to yesterday's entry:

 _Today Nagisa-sensei threw a chalk at me again. I tried to throw an eraser at him, but it ended up hitting Daisuke instead. He laughed it off, but I don't think i should it it again. -YUKA_

Picking up a pencil, I wrote a small reply under Yuka's name:

 _If you aim about 60 degrees higher and 30% stronger, you might get it next time._

* * *

"Good morning, Nekozawa-san, Neko-san." Nagisa-sensei grinned at us two as we entered class late, Yuka pulling me along.

Yuka smilled sheepishly, "Sorry, Sensei!"

"Good morning, Sensei." I said simply as we headed to our seats. Nagisa-sensei marked down their attendance on the clipboard. Then, class resumed. This school wasn't particularly an elite high school-it was just a little above average, perhaps. Even so, Class 3-5 was the bottom of the barrel, a class where the students the school wanted to throw into the trash, but due to circumstances were unable to do so, end up.

The school doesn't even assign proper teachers here. A small number of teachers rarely show up to this class, and there are times where they spend days with no teachers. This year, it seems that Nagisa-sensei was handling every class.

It was Math class, one of the many classes I wasn't adept at. My head immediately dropping, I decided to take a nap. It wasn't even a second later that a chalk hit my head. I ignored it and continued sleeping. Another chalk.

Another. And once again, another. Two chalks hit my head this time. He was getting impatient. Ignoring my surroundings was my best ability, so I refused to lift up my head.

This time, at least fifteen chalks were _dumped_ on my head.

I shot up, surprised. And there Nagisa-sensei stood, his smile still on, but in his hands was the whole box of chalks that were on the teacher's table. I sweatdrop, chuckling awkwardly. "Uh, I apologize, Sensei."

Guess I'll have to listen in class now.

* * *

"And now we head into English Class." Nagisa-sensei informs the class. "We'll have a five minute break for now. Feel free to walk around, but don't leave the class or make too much noise."

Almost immediately, half of the class stood up, some stretching their muscles and heading to the lockers to pick up their books for the next class. The ones that remained seated began to take some much needed shut eye. Others headed towards their friends' tables to chat. Nagisa-sensei was bombarded by Yuka, an enthusiastic Math lover, who asked endless questions concerning the previous class.

Yuka and I have a passion for stories. Yuka was a child, lively and innocent, perhaps a little naive and oblivious, but that was her charm point. She even has the beauty and looks to be on the top of the list for every guy in school, despite her grades. It wasn't just in school. At home, Yuka was pampered. Older brother, older sister and even I spoiled her like a baby.

We went to major lengths to protect her and shield her from the wolves that hunted for her. Perhaps it was due to our similar and different growth that Yuka had something I didn't have-the mind that thinks outside the box. A creative mind full of originality and ideas. A bright and cheerful, untainted thought process.

She has something I, _a dirtied being,_ no longer possessed. Yuka was particularly open with me. She loved to share her little prompts and ideas with me, and I always felt inspired by them. It cheered me up when I was sad and gave me something to hope for when I was confused.

To me, Yuka was the only thing that mattered. It almost scares me that Yuka seems so oblivious of the matter.

"Okay, we'll resume class now!" Nagisa-sensei announced, "Everyone, back to your seats!"

* * *

"Neko-san," Nagisa-sensei approached me after class, "Would you spare me some time?" he asked.

I turned to him. Yuka had headed to the washroom, so I was left to deal with the teacher myself. "If it won't take long." I reply.

"Thank you. So, I want to ask about Yuka." he went straight to the point, "You two seem to be polar opposites in what subjects you are good at." he said, "You two seem close, so why don't you two help each other out in your studies?"

Brilliantly obvious observation, but it was an idea I actually never thought of. Maybe I just didn't have the time to think of it.

"Sorry, sensei." I apologize, "It's a great idea, but I don't have much time to spare at home." I explain, "I actually work part-time as a light-novel author, and I also have to help out with chores at home."

At that, Nagisa-sensei gave me an _oh, I see,_ face. "Then," he said, his smile beaming, "why don't you spend a week or so honing your abilities in all that work?" he suggested, "Improve your skills, and when you've gotten to the point where you can do it all easily and with time to spare, I'll come right over with lessons to cram everything you've missed! Until, then, you can sleep through all the classes you want."

...

"I'm sorry, sensei, but could you repeat that last line?"

"Hm? Uh, _you can sleep through all the classes you want_?"

Did this teacher literally just encourage me to sleep through his classes?

I've dished out this reason many times when teachers questioned me on why I sleep so much. The replies I've gotten were 10% and _how is that my problem?_ ,20% _you're giving me an excuse_ , 50% _you must learn to organize your time better then_ , and the other 10% unneeded counseling sessions. This was the first time such an alternative was given to me.

"...okay." was all I could think of saying, "Thank you very much, Sensei." I bowed lowly.

He immediately seemed flustered. "Oh, it's not a problem!" he quickly asked me to stand up straight, "Just be prepared for the cramming sessions after it all!" he warned me.

Unknowingly, a smile found its way to my face. "Yeah, I'll keep them in mind."

* * *

Nagisa-sensei was a strange teacher and everyone in class seemed to agree. He was a strange teacher that didn't mind if we were bad in personality and behavior. Somehow, he could turn our weaknesses into our strengths.

Under the pretense of assassination, he motivated most of the students to listen in class.

Under the pretense of cramming sessions, he approached us and got closer to us, forming bonds that were important little pieces we needed something to fill in.

He was a teacher that, upon seeing our faults, gave us the correct direction to change for the better.


	7. Strong Teacher

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys make me so motivated to write this! I'm glad you all like my story, and I hope I won't disappoint you guys in the future xD  
**

* * *

 **6\. Strong Teacher**

 **GIN**

No one was ever enthusiastic about Physical Education. It was the time were most people didn't even bother to change into their jerseys and laid around chatting or sleeping. The ones that wanted to play usually looked as if they went for a wild scuffle with a boar afterwards.

Well, our first PE class of the year was the one day everyone was hyped for.

As for the reason, well, Nagisa-sensei had basically asked everyone to come at him like they were trying to kill him. Anyone that landed a hit on him would be given a million yen lottery ticket he'd magically won. Upon confirmation of the evidence, everyone charged for it.

The weaker ones like Mika and I just sat by watching the apocalypse. Sighing in unison, we shared a knowing glance and chuckled lightly.

Kazu gets blown out of the crowd and lands right by us. Without wasting any time, he jumps back up and dives into the madness again. He seemed to remember something , so momentarily, he stepped out and turned to us. Digging out what looked like a toy gun-you know, those things that shoot BB pellets-from his pocket (how did that thing fit in there), he tosses it toward me.

"Gin, take care o' that fer a bit, aye?" he tells me. I had no leeway to accept or reject before he steps back into the war zone.

I inspect the gun. It was a plastic model of a 9×19mm Walther P99, German semi-automatic pistol. Why do I know that? I've always fancied guns from a young age-I have the exact same model at home. I check the magazine. It was fully loaded with a line of neon-yellow BB pellets. I pulled the cover to load and aimed it at the pillar about two meters away from me.

 _Pop!_ I hit it.

I loaded it again and aimed toward the pillar a little further-five meters, I reckon-and fired. I hit it too. This gun could aim a little further. I turn the barrel to the circle of battle. My gun was pointing at Kazu's back now.

I waited.

Kazu was shoved aside by Ryo, who proceeded to throw a punch at the teacher. Kazu retaliated, tearing Ryo away from the center and taking his place. Kana interrupted, kicking them both aside and reaching for the teacher's pocket.

 _Not yet._

People shoved each other aside and struggled to reach the center and land a hit. They interfered with each other in the process. No one had the desire to even think of what 'teamwork' was. This made the teacher's job of dodging much more easier.

One guy-oh, it's Ren-stepped back, taking a short rest as he tried to discern the next action he could take. He briefly turned to me. Our eyes met. He snapped his head to where my gun barrel was aiming.

"Kazu! Ryo!" he yelled.

The two turned around simultaneously.

And I saw it. The space in between them, the gaps of their arms. A direct path, free of obstructions, straight to Sensei. _Now,_ I thought, and my finger had already pulled the trigger.

It was a good shot, if I do say so myself. Much better of a shot than I expected. My momentary celebration was shut off abruptly when I saw Sensei's face. He was staring right at me, our eyes meeting, as if he was waiting for it.

 _Was he... smiling?_

The bullet travels before anyone could realize it was fired-except for Sensei. He swerved around just in time, and with a pen he had in his shirt pocket, he deflected the bullet with a flick.

Everyone froze. I lifted my head in surprise.

"Nice shot, Otonashi-san," he commended, "But better luck next time."

* * *

Mika patted me on the back sympathetically as I sulked in the corner. It was the first time I had missed a shot. People sweatdropped as they saw me, some trying to cheer me up for some reason and some laughing at how no one managed to hit Sensei anyways so I don't need to sulk that much.

"You didn't miss, Gin," Mika mumbles for the fifteenth time, seemingly ready to doze of. She crouched down beside me, waiting for me to get out of the dark corner, "Nagisa-sensei just noticed you aiming at him, that's all."

"Mika, I don't think that's helping..." Yun added unnecessarily, trying to tie little coconut trees in my hair, "He's going all emo on us. If we leave him like this, he might start growing mushrooms in the corner." he jokes, "Any ideas?"

"I see, let's start with not turning him into a tropical paradise, then."

"Mushrooms?" Yuka perks up, "Free mushrooms?"

"No, Yuka. No."

Meanwhile, Kazu had been doing some very deep meditation on what species of alien Nagisa-sensei was. He gave up two minutes later and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, Gin! Wanna hit up the arcade later?" he suggested in his usual worry-less, laid-back tone. He held his hand in a finger gun and smirked, "Avenge your loss, y'know?"

I look at him. And for some reason, he flinches as if he's seeing something terrifying.

"Yeah," I say, "Sure."

* * *

"So, I was thinking." Sensei spoke casually to the class, "Why don't we spruce up the classroom tomorrow?"

The class's response was a unanimous _Hell fucking no_ , but Sensei was unfazed. His smile, which I swear to god is stuck on with super glue, stayed bright and beaming as he suggested we paint the classroom walls clean again. The graffiti on the walls were very distracting, and everyone kind of agreed. Most of us were used to it, but Sensei insisted on making the room a nicer environment with a better atmosphere.

So it was decided that tomorrow's classes were to be taken up and used for cleaning up the classroom. However, anyone that skipped out would receive supplementary cram sessions on the past lessons.

So with a lot of groaning and whining, the plans for tomorrow were decided.

"So, guy, you guys get a break from your homework, but don't forget that there's still class on Monday!" he reminded us, "Have a safe trip home!"

And with that, class was dismissed.

* * *

"Loser treats dinner?" I suggest, clocking the plastic rifles in my hands and getting used to the weight.

"Woop, I gotta be home by seven. Sorry." Kazu says, picking up his gun, "What about lunch instead?"

"Yeah," I say, already turning my full attention to the game.

"What about me?" Ren spoke up, filing in the tokens needed, "Do I get my time's worth for coming here to oversee your battles?" he asked. He pressed the START button on the machine and stepped back a little.

"Of course, whoever loses treats our dear Ren-Ren too." Kazu joked. "But I ain't losing this time, Gin!"

"Yeah," I said on autopilot as the game started up with the prologue of the story we've seen five hundred times.

 _ **-GAME START-**_

Not a single word came from our mouths after that. The constant groaning of the zombies dying and virtual guns firing stood out in the midst of all the other arcade noises in our surroundings. We were both focused entirely on the game. Our eyes stuck on the screen, our face still, our fingers on the trigger. There was minimal movement, the only reason we needed to even fidget was to adjust our aim to the next zombie.

Our scores rose quickly at an equal pace, but the first HP bar to reach zero was Kazu's. In routine, Ren entered four tokens at a lightning pace and pressed the start button to revive him. Unfazed, Kazu returns to the game.

Without us knowing, a crowd formed. They spoke avidly as they watched, excited, some veterans of this arcade laughing at how _the two kids are here again_ or _who do you think will win this time?_

The game went on for exactly thirty minutes including all the respawns. When it was over, Kazu and I breathed out a breath. The scores were then calculated. We waited in bated breath.

 _ **GIN- 96 421**_

 _ **KAZU- 96 389**_

Kazu wailed in despair as I gave a short cheer and fisted the air in victory. The crowd cheered and clapped.

* * *

To our surprise -I think it would be more accurate to say _shock_ \- we saw Nagisa-sensei in the crowd. A bright idea forms in Kazu's mind as he dragged our teacher out from the crowd and suggested another match between Sensei and I, no bets involved.

"C'mon, Sensei! One game! You came all the way!" Kazu insisted.

"Eh-? Oh, wait, I only came here because I was curious why you two were going in-" he stopped short when I handed him the rifle.

"C'mon, sensei. Let's kill some zombies." I say, smiling slightly at the suggestion.

"Huh- Kill?" Sensei seemed to freeze for a second. He sighed in defeat and took the gun from my hand. "Well, if it's just one game."

 _ **-GAME START-**_

I came here to cheer myself up from a little measly defeat. I would never have suspected that a single game could get me so irritated in the end. I have never lost in anything regarding guns. Shooting games, I was always neck-to-neck with Kazu. I'd never have expected this to happen.

When the game started, I felt cold. No one else seemed to feel the same, so it was just me, I guessed. It felt as if something was staring down at me-something was aiming a sniper at me, like a hunter facing its prey.

In this case- a _serpent_ , perhaps.

Was this perhaps, _bloodlust?_

I was endlessly distracted by the threat. I felt like my life was in danger the whole time the game went on. The moment the game ended, the presence vanished entirely. Then, I realized how heavily I was breathing. My heart was beating rapidly, in _fear._

I was dragged out of my stunned stature when the scores were displayed.

 _ **GIN- 95 882**_

 _ **NAGISASHIOTA- 99 892**_

The crowd erupted in screams of a legend.

But _excuse me, what?_ I have never seen a score like this. I had been second place on this machine for three years. There was only person before me, who had the full score of 100 000, by the name of **TSUNDERESNIPER**.

I looked over to Ren and Kazu and their mouths were agape, too shocked to say anything. Nagisa-sensei's eyes were sharp as he let out a controlled, calm breath. "Looks like I'm still no match for Hayami-san." he muttered, inaudibly, under his breath.

He then turned to us, smiling. "Well, that was fun!" he said.


	8. Fun Teacher

**7\. Fun Teacher**

 **KAZU**

"Ninomiya-san," he heard his teacher call.

His head shooting up in alarm, he quickly responded with a confused "Huh?"

"Ah, sorry, I meant the other one." his teacher apologized, flustered, "Ninomiya Daisuke-san."

And said male who was sleeping soundly at his seat, groggily got up at his name. "Ye?" he groaned, half awake.

"Please don't sleep yet, it's still homeroom." Nagisa sweatdrops.

Contrary to popular belief, Kazu and Daisuke were in no way related to each other. Their personalities were similar but the two weren't in the same circle of friends. It was just a strange coincidence that they ended up in the same class. And so, Kazu raises his hand.

"Yes, Ninomiya-san?" his teacher responds.

"Sensei, could you call me by name?" suggested the boy.

"Yeah!" a girl agrees.

"It's confusing!"

"We call Nagisa-sensei by name!"

The class erupting into chaos, the teacher freaks out. Eventually the case was settled with no particular progress in the name-calling. But anyway, they were starting off their 'spring cleaning' of the classroom. Tables and chairs were carried and stacked; Windows were opened and buckets were filled with water.

Begrudgingly, people began to do work, sweeping and wiping the dust and dirt in the classroom clean. People coughed and whined, but were desperate to get the job done.

Gin and Kana were sent out on an errand by the stores as some genius in the past years had painted the walls on with oil spray, so the whole wall had to be repainted.

"Kazu, could you get a clean pail of water?" asks Mika as she stood tip-toed on the chair to clean the top of the windows.

"Sure." I say, lifting the pails of murky water and heading out.

"Daisuke, wake up! get that pail too and go over with Kazu!" yelled Sora.

"Ehhhhh..." came the groggy response.

* * *

The awkward silence that came after was stifling enough to be solid. The two of us, who's never spoken a single word before, met eyes for a fraction of a second and burst out laughing.

"Hey, Daisuke, wanna race to the sink?" Kazu suggests,grinning.

"Oh, sure!"

Carrying pails of dirty water, the two dashed. The water in the baskets barely staying in their containers, the two focused on the goal at the end of the hallway. This whole hallways consisted of music rooms and computer labs no one used, so they had a clear path with no worries of crashing into anyone.

"You're slow, what the hell!" Daisuke huffs at one point.

"Hey, I'm carrying two pails, you dunce!" Kazu retorts.

"Bit too late t'be whining about fairness!" Daisuke laughs.

In their childish squabble they failed to realize that they were reaching an intersection where the stairs were, and that someone was passing by. By the time they noticed how dangerous the situation was, they collided in an unavoidable crash that involved water splashing on humans and humans falling down.

"Ow, ow..." Daisuke whines slightly, as he lifts the pail that overturned on his head, dumping all the contents over himself, "Sorry 'bout that."

"You alright?" Kazu immediately gets up, the least wet of the three and picked up the pails, quickly going towards the guy they had crashed into-who was in fact completely soaked-and extended a hand to help him get up.

"Gosh, this water stinks." the guy whines, "Can't you hyperactive horses go run laps outside?" he grumbles taking off his blazer quickly and ruffling his hair. This guy was another student of Class 3-5, whose name was Nagare, but was referred to as Naga.

"Are you alright, Naga?" daisuke asks, taking off his blazer as well, "Did you bring your jersey? I'll go fetch it right away could you head to the infirmary like right now do you need water a sweater or Nagisa-sensei-"

"Oh shut the shitting hell up, Daisuke!" Naga snaps, "You're too paranoid!"

"What happened over there?" Kana's voice rings by.

"Urk, it's Kana!" Kazu shrieks in a low volume, "Daisuke, we better fucking run-"

In second, Kana is in front of them and inspecting the situation. She observes the boys for a few seconds, then sighs. She snaps her fingers, and three students, Ren, Yuka and Sora appear right by her. "Ren's on Naga duty." she says, "Yuka, get a mop. Sora, deal with Daisuke."

"Yup," the three reply. Immediately, Ren, like a routine process, proceeds to push Naga around and lead him to the infirmary. Yuka salutes and dashed to the worker's storage. Sora cracks his fingers and drags Daisuke by the collar somewhere.

"Kazu,"

He flinches. He turns to see Kana with the eyes of the devil, glaring like a demon in pure anger.

"Down, boy."

And he immediately drops to his knees, head down.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she demands, expecting nothing less than a sacrificial offering.

Kazu drips in cold sweat. With no hesitation, he brings his head down to the ground in a prostrating position (or a dogeza) and didn't dare lift his head up. "I..." he squeaks, feeling like a mouse, "I'm very sorry."

And when he briefly lifts his head, Kana has on a smile.

A very, very **bad** smile.

"I AM VERY SORRY, YOUR MAJESTY!" Kazu yells driving his head deeper into the ground.

"I see you've reflected on your actions," Kana says, completely unconvinced, "But I want you to apologize to Yuka and Nagisa-sensei for the trouble as well." she says before her smile drops into a serious expression, "You have horrible luck to have run into Naga of all people. You know the drill with him, right?" she asks.

"Y..Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Daisuke and Kazu had changed into their jerseys because their uniforms were either completely or half drenched.

Ren returns soon after, a solemn, slightly worrying expression on his face.

"How's Naga?" Kana was the first to ask.

"No idea yet," Ren sighs. "I left him with Kunomasu-sensei just to be sure, but you know how Naga is."

 **Naga, also known as the kid that falls sick easier than a newborn baby.**

"And these two idiots pours water all over them." Gin mumbles to himself.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kazu whines, looking like he's about to cry. Kana's lecture wasn't long, but was exceedingly scarier than getting scolded by his parents. Well, yes, he regrets his actions, but getting scolded five hundred times by five hundred different people is irritating!

"Now, now, everyone!" Nagisa-sensei interrupts. He had been watching in silence the whole time, perhaps waiting for things to progress on its on, "I'm sure Kazuto-kun and Daisuke-kun have reflected on their actions, but punishment is due. What about we have these two come by to school tomorrow to finish all the work we couldn't get done today?"

The class cheers in agreement.

Kazuto and Daisuke pales in mortification.

"Okay, then that's settled!" Nagisa-sensei smiles.

* * *

School was over and Kazu now walks home silently, exhausted and depressed about the events of the day. It was a horribly long day and nothing much good happened. Horrible day.

 _Nagisa-sensei too, he's such a slave driver!_

He sighs. He reaches his front door and sighs one last time. He takes in a deep breath and breathes out. He brings a smile onto his face. Reaching for the door, he opens it and calls out to the residents inside.

"I'm homee!"

He is immediately greeted by two girls, much younger than him, that leap at him and wraps their arms around him.

"Welcome baacckk!"

 _Oh well,_ he thinks, _home sweet home._


	9. Seriously, Teacher?

**8\. Seriously, Teacher?**

 **DAISUKE**

"I'm off!" I call to my father out back in the kitchen, "I'll be back after lunch!"

"Sure," came the gruff reply, "Get back here by dinner."

I close the door. Shifting my bag a little higher up my shoulder, I began my daily run to school.

Except, today was Saturday. I don't usually run to schools on a Saturday.

Oh well, nothing bad with a little extra training!

I rounded the corners and reached the street that led to school. A little further in the distance was a familiar figure walking like a zombie toward school. He staggered, his face locked in a frown and his eyes dark-circle ridden. He probably heard me running, because he turned around just in time to see me closing in on him.

"Morning, Kazu!" I began.

Upon my entrance he straightened his back, yawned, and stretched a little to wake himself up. Rubbing away the wooziness in his eyes he brought a smile to his face. "Morning, Daisuke."

"Not enough sleep?" I asked. "Were you up late playing games or something?"

"Yeah." he chuckles, "Something like that." He shuffled to the side a little so we walked beside each other. "What about you? You're as hyperactive as ever."

I laughed at that. "I'm just being me!"

"It's scary how you're never you, then."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just pondering on the mysteries of life." he dismissed me as we neared the school. "Race ya to the classroom!" he randomly declared and began dashing.

"Eh?" I had to take a moment to register the fact, "...wait!"

* * *

Rolling up the sleeves of our jerseys, we got to work. Kazu went to look for the paintbrushes while I laid out the newspapers. We would love some more help, and perhaps someone that delegated our jobs a little better, but oh well.

"Found them. You done?" Kazu appeared by the door, holding the tools.

"Almost." I say, "Paint?"

"I'll get them."

We spoke little, to my surprise. I'd suspect people like us, who were commonly the noisier of the bunch, would be quiet when stuck together.

"Why's there red paint?" I heard Kazu ask.

"Oh, Kana said something about properly decorating the classroom walls." I spoke up, "So we can actually do something to the wall that looks presentable instead of all the graffiti."

"We can do that?"

"Well, Sensei permitted it." I laugh. I laid down the last piece of with my efforts, I turned to Kazu, who was getting the white paint out. "Kay, let's get started."

* * *

"Thanks for your work," Nagisa-sensei said as he appeared at the doorway. At that point, we were halfway through the third wall we had to paint. He brought us some iced cold soda.

"Woah!" I jumped at the sight, tossing my paintbrush away (I think Kazu caught it) and dashed over, "Thanks, Sensei!"

Kazu placed the brushes down and sighed. He stretched some sore muscles and calmly made his way over. "What'cha doin' here, Sensei?" he aske, picking up a soda, a grin on his face, "Came to spy on us?"

"Just making sure you guys weren't slacking off." Sensei chuckled in response, "Glad to see you're doing your job properly."

"Awh, you don't trust us?" Kazu pouted jokingly in fake disappointment.

"Well, yeah. I don't."

"Ouch."

"That aside," I spoke up, "Why did you become our teacher, Sensei?"

"Oh, that! Why? I mean, we're a bunch of morons." Kazu agreed.

Sensei, who had settled down on the ground with us, smiled a little awkwardly. "Well," he chuckled, "I just somehow ended up here. Picked the short end of the straw, I guess." he said. "But I'm a little glad I got shifted to this class. It brings back a lot of my junior high memories."

 _um...who would be glad to be shifted to this hell?_

"Junior High?" was Kazu's first response, "Not High school?"

"Yep." Sensei nodded, "Well, if I said that my junior high life was spent in a place much like this, would you believe me?"

"Nope, not at all!" I said, no hesitation.

"Well, I think I can." Kazu admitted.

"Eh?" was me.

"Why?" was Sensei.

"You don't see those fighting skills in everyday life." he explained, taking a sip from the can. "If you were in high school, you'd fit right into this class of misfits." he said, "Don'tcha think so, Dai?"

"Well, now that I think about it." I agreed.

Sensei laughed, "I'm not so sure about that..."

"Thanks for the drink, Sensei!" Kazu gulps down the rest, standing up, "C'mon, Daisuke!"

"Oh," I say. I swallowed the rest and placed the can on the floor. "Thanks, Sensei."

"Well then, I'll be in the staffroom." he says.

* * *

"How did you end up here?"

 _Huh?_ I turned to the sudden question. "Why are you asking?" I decided to say.

"No reason, really." Kazu said, "Pretend I didn't ask."

This guy's kinda passive aggressive. I sighed. "I got in for the same reason as many in this class of delinquents." I said, "Overly excessive acts of violent behavior."

"Eh?" was his response. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be the happy-go-lucky idiot? That plays uh, soccer, right?"

I laughed in response, "It's a long story." I dismissed the question, "You?"

He gave an awkward, hesitant chuckle, "Same as almost everyone. Grades."

"Ah, right." I say, "I have bad grades too."

"Good for you."

Then, it was silence again.

"Think we need the red or black paint?" he asked.

"We could do a little furnishing of our own as our price for doing all this!" I agreed.

"Let's mix the paint first, then."

Kazu reached into the cabinet and took out the paint. He pried it open and mixed the paint with a random piece of wood that broke off from a table a long time ago. It took us about twenty minutes to finish everything else, and so by the end of it we were exhausted. "We're finally done!" Kazu cheered.

"Yep, finally!" I took a step back, giving a satisfied breath. In the process my leg knocks over the bucket of red paint. "Oh no!" I say, "I forgot it was open!"

Quickly, Kazu bends down to pick it up, salvaging the rest of the paint. "I'll got grab a mop. Go wash off the paint on your shoes."

"Oh-okay." I say. Kazu quickly left, but I stayed for a little longer. "I better take the shoe off." I told myself.

Luckily, none got on my other shoe. I took off the stained shoe -oh, great, my sock is red too- and held it in my hand. My eyes drifted to the puddle on the floor. It was a slighter dark shade of red, but not quite maroon. It was a dark crimson, like blood. The smell of paint wafted in the air. And for some reason, I licked my lips.

 _I have to get going,_ I reminded myself. I tore my eyes back to reality and headed out the door. I ran to the sink, not looking back.

When I got back to the classroom, the puddle had been cleaned up by Kazu and Nagisa-sensei. "Welcome back, did you get the paint off?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, but my shoe's wet so I'll be barefooted for a bit." I reply, "Got a pair of slippers I can borrow?"

"Gin has a pair in his locker." Kazu pointed at the lockers with his thumb, "Locker seven."

"Sure he doesn't mind?" I asked, making my way over.

"I take it all the time." Kazu replies, "Just return it by Monday."

"Kay then."

"Now that we're all set," Nagisa-sensei spoke up, "How about we head out to lunch? My treat!"

"We were planning on putting some graffiti on but..." I began.

Kazu interrupts, "We kinda wasted half of the paint, so let's not." he said.

"Lunch it is then."

* * *

 **GIN**

Being class representative sucks. Especially if the other representative is Kana. Also especially if you have Naga in your class.

"Hurry it up, wimp!" Kana joked, "We're almost there!"

"You okay, Gin?" Ren asked, shouldering two bags of groceries, "Should I carry those too?"

Someone needs to remind me why I need to take my day off to follow them around. I shook my head slightly. Why didn't Ren become the class rep in my stead? He was so much better for the role.

We soon reached a house I was already very familiar with. The name on the doorplate read Suzuki.

Kana rang the doorbell, speaking into the intercom. "Suzuki-san, it's me, Kana!" she said in a sickly sweet, I'm such a great child voice.

 _"Oh, Kana-chan! Wait a sec, I'll get the door quick!"_ the voice said from the intercom. Very soon, a woman, in her late thirties, opened the door. She had incredible eye bags and her hair was disheveled, but she wore an expensive businesswoman uniform.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san!" Kana greeted.

"Good morning, Suzuki-san." Ren greeted as well, a smile on his face.

"Good morning..." I echoed, my face locked in a neutral expression.

"Kana-chan, Ren-kun and Gin-kun, welcome!" she said, not letting her obvious exhaustion affect her voice. "Come on in!"

We complied and headed in, taking off our shoes and placing down the groceries on the table. "Sorry to bother you at such a problematic time."

"No, not at all, I love your help!" she said, getting her hair and makeup done, "This is a little sudden, but I have to get going on my job, could I leave Nagare in your hands?" she asked.

"Sure!" Kana agreed.

And in seconds, Suzuki-san was gone.

"Okay, boys!" Kana turned to us abruptly, a gleam in her eyes, a smile on her face and a finger pointed at us, "Get to work!"

* * *

"I told you to get out the first time." Naga growled at us, his voice husky and strained as he laid on the bed, the towel on his forehead covering his eyes as well. "Leave me alone."

"I refuse." Ren said, lifting the towel and drenching it into the water bucket and squeezing it dry before putting it back on Naga's head, "Kana's making some food downstairs, you good enough to eat?" he asked, sticking a thermometer in the boy's mouth.

"My answer doesn't matter, does it?" he groaned.

"I'm glad you know me well." Ren smiles. He picks up the thermometer, "39.1C (about 102.4F). How are you still talking, dear sir?"

"I have a mouth, maybe that's why?" came the reply.

"I see. Very educational." was the equally done response. He turned to me, "Gin, could you change the water in this pail?" he asked.

I nodded, taking the pail out and headed to the bathroom. As I left, I heard Ren telling Naga to sleep. These two sure are close. They're close in a slightly different yet similar way to Kazu and I. I poured the water away, filling it back up.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Gin! If you're not doing anything, could you get the door?" came Kana's voice.

"Ah, sure!" I responded. I brought the pail back to the room and headed downstairs, taking quick steps. I pressed on the intercom, "Yes?" I spoke.

 _"Uh, good morning, everyone."_ came an oddly familiar voice, _"It's me, your Sensei."_

"Sensei?" I repeated. "Uh, gimme a sec." I reached for the keys and opened the door. Sure enough, our blue-haired teacher stood there, a smile on his face as he waved at me. "What are you doing here, Sensei?" I asked.

"Sick visit?" he tried.

I frowned. If he went in right now the ever prideful Naga would get all cranky again. And there's not much to do anyways... "Can you cook?" I asked.

"Huh?" he was surprised at the question, "Uh, yes, I can."

I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in.

"Huh? Wai-!"

I shoved him in front of Kana, who was in the kitchen. She had on an apron and something was boiling in the pot. "Hm? Nagisa-sensei, why are you here?" she asked.

"Have him help you." I mumbled, "I'm going to sleep." and I left him there, jumping onto the couch to sleep.

"Gosh, that thing." she whines. "Welcome, Nagisa-sensei. If you don't mind, could you help me prepare everyone's lunch?" she asked.

"Sure!" Nagisa-sensei replies.

"Gin! get me a towel!" came Ren's yell.

 _ **LEAVE ME ALONEEEE**_ "Okay," I respond, getting up and climbing up the stairs.

* * *

"Eat, you li'l piece of shit." was the first time I've ever heard Ren curse.

"I refuse, you pile of crap." Naga grumbled.

Ren held a spoon of porridge close to Naga's face, and said male had on a glare, showing a lot of hostility against the food.

"What, do you want me to blow on it and say 'ahhh' like your dear beloved lover?" Ren said.

"Obviously not you delusional frick-"

"Then what do you want me to do? You want a kiss? Mouth-to mouth?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Eat by yourself then."

"I'm not hungry."

"Just one mouthful. You need to eat your stupid medicine."

"No."

"Can I force it down your throat?"

"Are you trying to kill me or nurse me?"

"Depends on whether you eat."

"Oh, try me."

A spoon was instantly forced down his throat, catching him off guard. Choking on the substance, I handed him a glass of water quickly.

"Hey, Ren!" I spoke up.

"My apologies." he responded.

"You tryna kill me?!" Naga yelled.

"Yes." Ren said. "Gin, get this spoilt brat some honey or he won't eat."

I rolled my eyes at the two. I excused myself and headed downstairs.

"Otonashi-san," I had to take a moment to remember that was my name, "Is Suzuki-san done eating?" Nagisa-sensei asked.

I shook my head and reached into the cabinets and found the jar of honey. "He won't eat without this." I told him.

"Honey?"

* * *

Nagisa-sensei followed me upstairs and we could again hear the two bickering. I walked into Ren pulling the sides of Naga's mouth open. Nagisa-sensei freaked out.

"Shinonome-san!" he shrieked.

"Oh, Sensei." they both said at the same time.

"I brought the honey." I said.

"Thanks." Ren said, taking it from my hand.

"Uhm," Nagisa-sensei spoke up, "Is this normal?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, pretty much." I respond as I watch Ren feed Naga his food, the latter complying with the food now.

"Looks like I've got a lot to get used to." Nagisa-sensei chuckled.

We stepped out of the room, heading downstairs to where Kana was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey, Sensei, why did you come?" I asked. "Out of the blue, I mean."

Nagisa-sensei responded like it was a stupid question, "Because I'm your teacher, of course!"

"No, normally teachers wouldn't go so far..." I mumbled, "Cram lessons too. You go out of your way to make sure we study. Why?"

"It's because I'm your teacher," he repeated. I looked at him. He had on a smile and there was no hesitation in his response. "And teachers have different ways of doing things. This is how I, as your teacher, do things."

For some reason, that struck me a little. Everyone in 3-5 hated being stereotyped. We were all seen as trash of the school, and we had gotten so used to it it barely caused a twinge in our chests. And here I was, stereotyping this teacher.

Should I apologize? My mouth opened, but no voice came. I did not know the words to say.

Nagisa-sensei patted me on the head, and smiled.


End file.
